Pealkmon
Pealkmon is a marine digimon whose design derives from the combination of a spotted seal and a peacock. They are capable of quickly swimming through the sea and gliding for short bursts of time like flying fish. They are playful digimon who like to live in large families, and sometimes cause trouble for larger marine dwellers. Role played by Rina-ran . She is a part of the Astra faction. Her human partner is Tacco Kilewekeli . Appearance '' Pealkmon are smaller than actual spotted seals and only weigh a bit more than half their weight (approx. 70lbs). Their muscular bodies are covered in short silky blue hair with lines of white spots down their backs. Their spots are usually a combination of solid white spots and 'eye' spots. Their tails are long and wide to quickly propel them through the water. Their fins are wing shaped; extra long for gliding, but strong enough that they can prop themselves up on them. Upon their head is a peacock-like crest of feathers, and their face 'makeup' also mimics these birds. '' The first concept of a 'Pealk' design was created by Knuxtiger4 , as a monster request from Rina-ran. '' OriginalPealkmon.png|Knuxtiger4's Original Concept '' Personality Pealkmon is a bundle of pure energy. She's optimistic and always ready to do something active and fun. She loves socializing with both humans and other digimon alike and tries to draw attention upon herself both vocally and physically. She's curious about everything, but has a huge obsession with super heroes, fairy tales, and sweets. She mistunderstands a lot said to her, and has a habit of interpreting things and turning them around into jokes or morals that make less than perfect sense. Because of this, she says everything like it's something that should be laughed at. Despite having such a bubble-head type of personality, she actually takes in her surrounding quite well and understands things on a deeper level some may not even be aware of themselves yet. When there is a fight, she's feisty and actually enjoys taking part in them. She likes proving her strength, and has plenty of energy to do so. Digivolving is absolutely exciting for her. History Pealkmon lived her in-training life together with a flock of other Peepmon. But after digivolving to her rookie level, her time with her group was short lived, as her curiousity pulled her away from the others and soon into the human world's oceans. She was quite content out in the big blue. She spent her days poking her nose into everything and challenging sharks to battles which usually resulted in a game of chase. The days of carefree battles came to an end when she was compelled to save a human from nearly drowning. Since then, her and Tacco have been partners. She sticks with him through the good and bad times, and is always willing to pop a joke at any moment of silence. Attacks ❇ Dive Slap: Physical Attack, a front flip that brings the top of her powerful tail upon her opponent. ❇ Hydro Canon aka 'Seal Bazooka': ''Water Based Attack, Pealkmon will summon a sphere of water before her nose and fire it off at her target.'' Trivia *''Highly attracted to the color red.'' *''Loves tuna and lollipops. Will mix them.'' *''Pealkmon come in various shades of blue and can have different "face makeup".'' *''Pealkmon are tropical marine life. Pearlpealkmon live in frozen regions and Obsidpealkmon are cave dwellers.'' *''Voice Actress would be Melissa Fahn '' Quotes *''"Hey Taco-head!"'' *''"That silly Taco-head..."'' *''"PFFT TACO-HEAD-TACCO!!"'' Evolutions Previous = Peepmon Next = Marineharpymon Category:Digimon Category:List of Digimon